runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr. Garrison
Welcome Hi Mr. Garrison - and welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! By the way, does your username refer to Mr. Garrison from South Park? Just wondering. Emos Talk to me 20:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok! Contact me here if you see any vandalism - I'll know how to handle the vandal. Emos Talk to me 20:47, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Leaders of the Sea Hi Mr. Garrison, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:51, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Time Fractures Im ok with you writing one (or more) episodes of Time Fractures. But first of all, know the rules of episode writing (on the article), and the good guys must be the Gielinor Defender Group (GDG). If yu need help on episode writing talk to me (btw, when writing an episode, you must see the layout on the example, Death by Dragon.) Arnie 09:48, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, but i am writing the finale for season 3. Arnie 15:08, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Here's a pat on the back for making Template:Created by. It's the first step toward a more liberal wikia. --Yunzhong Hou 17:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Morytania I can write an episode? Working titles inlcude "The Spore", or "Beast". It will feature an alien spore crash landing in Mort Myre, and the Vampyres get involved with it. Arnie 15:13, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Im looking through some old horror movies, and I have a new idea. What if the people are plagued by the ghost of a familiar face and an insane mass murderer? Please reply to say if i can write an episode about this. Arnie 17:22, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Its basically two plots in one story. The ghost of Dirth's dead brother haunts him for dessertion and warns him of another troublesome spirit. This spirit is the mass murderer. The murderer is from the time before Morytania was invaded by vampyres. The insane ghost is on a killing spree, and it must be stopped. Anyway, murderers are nearly always the key to horror movies, like Nightmare on Elm Street, or Friday the 13th. That was my IP editing that btw, i couldn't be bothered to log in at the time. Arnie 09:39, 10 February 2008 (UTC) The ghost (Dirth's brother) turns out to be the murderer, and goes mad with power. Arnie 09:18, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Awards Here are your prizes: You may put them in your user page. 15:21, 10 February 2008 (UTC) What if...? Mr. Garrison, Would you like to take part in the Alternative History I have created, What if...? It is about a different timeline where Zamorak won the God Wars, and you can add some of the changes that took place afterwards. There are a few rules - just look at the page. The link to the page is here. Hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 20:34, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :More as articles - I'm intending to make this a big project on the wiki. Who knows - if we get a large enough universe to this project I might even consider making a roleplay set solely within the What if...? universe! :So, to answer your question, articles, not stories. --Fegaxeyl 20:56, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hopefully I will make a series of Alternate Histories, but before I make any I want to make sure it is a success using What if...? as a pilot scenario. --Fegaxeyl 09:18, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Just been looking through the stuff you put up. It's great, but remember - it has to fit in with the premise of Zamorak winning the God Wars. --Fegaxeyl 09:20, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Personally, I think we should just have Zamorak winning the God Wars and then the world remains solely under Zamorakian control - for this timeline. If it is a success, then we can have different timelines, for instance your ideas, but for now lets just have What if...? stick with the subject: Zamorak Rules OK. --Fegaxeyl 12:31, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I suppose you could change Lumbridge (that'll easily go) and figure out some way to transfer the other two into the Zamorak Rules OK timeline. (I like that name.) I'm not sure how you could change the Asgarnian Civil War but you could just call Lower Asgarnia an administrative province and list the troops stationed there etc. (those are only examples - what you do do is up to you). --Fegaxeyl 12:44, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sure, ok. --Fegaxeyl 13:00, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::I promise I will one day, but at the moment I'm probably going to be working a bit more on What if...? --Fegaxeyl 16:09, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::By all means, yes! I was thinking of making Varrock "New Zamoria" - the terrifying seat of Zamorak's power! Or maybe I could create a secret island with hundreds of layers of dungeons! Or... well, you get the idea. The whole idea of What if...? is that the world is substantially different, not just slightly different. Got that? Excellent! --Fegaxeyl 17:29, 22 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Deinoscorpio I was actually thinking about Deinoscorpio being a recurring character, but a minor one. Then, maybe in a later series the Deinoscorpio will be a main villain and be a worse threat than Drakan. Just some info about Deinoscorpio; *It is sentinent *There is only one Deinoscorpio *It sounds alien, but its routes trace back to the first age *For some reason it seems to be spying on the villagers BTW, in The Drakan Effect, would it be alright if Drakan made a reference to Apoca Lypse? He could respect the killer a little because of his famous murders. Sorry for editing on an IP, because i am too lazy to log in (its get annoying having to do it 24/7). 212.32.66.142 20:02, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Ok then, it could make a major appearance towards the end of volume two. Deinoscorpio isn't invincible, buts its tough hide is enough to break most metals. I was also thinking that the finale of volume two could involve the Deinoscorpio attacking Mieyerditch, smashing walls and wreaking havoc. But for now, would it be alright if i made tiny references to the Deinoscorpio in already written episodes? Because if Morytania was made a TV serial, the Deinoscorpio would make fans speculate about it, leading to a massive surprise for them later in the series. Arnie 10:01, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I dont mind writing episode 7, but i don't have any fresh ideas atm. Could you suggest some? Arnie 12:07, 23 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Episode 7 I thought of an idea for episode 7, its called Operation Necrosis. Its when the villagers find some disturbing objects beneath the ground, and find some powerful black magic. But then the magic gets out of control, and starts possessing people. Can i do this idea? Arnie 16:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :At the end of Operation Necrosis, i have planned that it leads straight into the last shanty, as if it is a two-parter. In Operation Necrosis, a shadow bolt hits Mieyerditch and makes a hole in the wall, which could be a background reason to The Last Shanty. Arnie 20:27, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Ok then. But please read the latest part i added to Operation Necrosis - its the most action paced and exciting episode so far. Arnie 17:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds Sure! Write up a few - but let's just work on the first few (3-5) of season 1 to start of with. --Fegaxeyl 17:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) RE: A Question Mr. Garrison, I would recommend you ask some of the others who have created RPs such as Chia or Evil Dude. Can I just say that though you have a good idea, putting it in four parts may be too long - the Rise of Angeror was a trilogy and it wore me out to the point where I only wrote two or three chapters in the last one. --Fegaxeyl 19:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, the Deinoscorpio wont talk (lol) and it will be the only element in Morytania in that Two Worlds episode. I wont mention any events of Morytania or characters, just the creature purely. Anyway, we hadn't thought about when the setting of Morytania is. How about before Time Fractures, because theres one of time fractures episode featuring Lord Drakan. How about the year 183, during the events of the Revenge of the Alone Ones? If you read the role-play, Morytania isn't involved whatsever. Reply ASAP. BTW, reading the message above, you can make your own role-play without prior consent. Arnie 19:29, 25 February 2008 (UTC) RE: An idea for a role play... To start a role-play, you should do the following: *Think of the plot (done) *Think of the title (done) *Make start making the article *Add " " to the bottom of the page and " " to the top. Remember not to confuse them. Though they are one character apart in name, they're different in use. *It helps to have a subsection for players to sign, a force deployment subsection (or whatever you would want to call it), a subsection for rules, a subsection for a short summary of the plot, and the subsection for the actual role-play. 20:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) A precise date I suggest looking at the Timeline, because it will help you pinpoint a precise date for Morytania. I have currently placed Morytania series in the unknown date category. But you should keep the Morytania series in the Fifth Age, because that age is not too technological or primitive, if you get what i mean. Arnie 16:39, 27 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Squids How about the squids being dicsovered, but their ship disappears under the sea and John's crew are left to speculate about them Arnie 17:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) RE:VttEotW That'd be a fun thing to do. I haven't even written my first chapter though... I better do that. 11:01, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Did your party go west past Oo'glog? I haven't been completely with it in this role-play. 11:12, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Adamant Dragon I just want to let you know, dragons aren't in the format of being both words capitalized, i.e. Abc Abc is not the format, it's first word capital, second lowercase. i.e. Abc abc 20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 21:29, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Entrana-Asthalin War Dear Mr, Garrison, You have been personally invited to join yet another Role-play at this wiki! The plot is that Entrana has been hiding a secret arsenal beneath the volcano on Karmaja and Asgarnia and Misthalin have found out. This is my first RP, so don't expect a great one. So, if you're ready, click here to get started! Best wishes, 20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 21:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Morytania episodes Why did you take everything away from those Morytania episodes except the plot? I only undid MitM, but i wanted your opinion first. It looks much better with the infobox and such. Arnie 15:36, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Transferring it all where? I didnt understand the las sentence. Arnie 17:49, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Can I save the last two episodes of Vol. 2 for the Deinoscorpio's major appearance? Main villains should always appear in finales. Also in episode of vol 2, i might add small references or mentions to the Deinoscorpio, to keep that story arc going. Arnie 15:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Btw, below is a spoiler of some ideas of mine. Highlight if you want to read; Arnie 15:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, I don't mind co-writing. Just to clairfy some things; 1) the pterodactyl-type creature is summoned by the Wanderer in Operation Necrosis. It is revealed in a future episode to be a (sentient) double agent for the Deinoscorpio. 2) The Deinoscorpio is in cahoots with a strange, one of a kind very powerful being. Its an individual, not a species. Arnie 17:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :The brawl between Deinoscorpio and Theristika happens in Vol 2's finale. But how could you link it with the vamps? The Deinoscorpio attacks Mieyerditch in the same episode (as I said earlier on) and the Theristika would simply treat Vampyres as a foreign delicacy. Arnie 10:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC) The Shadow is the confirmed master of Deinoscorpio. It marks its first appearance at the end of Operation Necrosis. Also in Vol 2 in episode i write, The Shadow will be recurring but won't have a major part in Vol 2. It may only be a major villain in Vol 3 (if there is one). Arnie 16:30, 11 March 2008 (UTC) RE:VttEotW Sure. 16:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC)~ Gielinor Beastiary Mr. Garrison, your article Nokilychin has won Most Referenced and Best Predator awards in GB! Your certificate will be given later. Arnie 12:36, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Showdowns A showdown in VttEotW? Ok, if Fegaxeyl is ok with it. Also, The Shadow isn't linked with Zaros, or with any other powerful being. It is on its own agenda, for reasons you will find out in vol 2 or 3. Arnie 15:14, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Well it is a strange transcendental being from before time so i would say yes. I know aliens are sci-fi, but in Morytania aliens and the Shadow's origins dont have to be mentioned. And besides, alien is anything non-human, so wouldnt that make Vampyres, shades and ghasts sorta alien? 62.164.245.186 17:51, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Could you give me a couple of spoilers for The Last Shantay? Does it involve Drakan, or is it just a load of drums being played on a continous loop by a gorilla for a Cadbury advert? (Im joking about the drum bit). Maybe you could give some spoilers for vol 2, because i cant wait, and im enjoying Morytania a lot. Arnie 19:00, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow nice plan. I agree with it. In the meantime I have to finish off some Time Fractures.... Arnie 10:19, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I was thinking of an episode in vol 3 where the Shadow regains his shadow titan form and is eventually defeated. An alternate way for the Shadow to gain even more powerful was the Necrosis book. Deinoscorpio failed to get the book in Operation Necrosis, and that was a huge set-back for The Shadow. Arnie 15:57, 17 March 2008 (UTC)